


Dragon's Breath

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: e/R angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Breath

Enjolras’ hands are shaking with nervousness, but luckily its easily disguised as a reaction to cold, not a slow building anxiety towards admitting his feelings for Grantaire to the older man. Never mind the fact he’s a little over-warm in his overcoat, scarf and gloves because he runs hot naturally; never mind that’s exactly the sort of thing Grantaire would notice and note to remember.

Enjolras approached him, a soft smile on his face. Grantaire raised a brow at him, curls of smoke drifting out of his nose, reminding Enjolras of nothing more than a dragon holding itself back from burning down a village simply because it occasionally gave him amusement. “Um hi.”

"Hello, dear leader. What can I do for you?"

"Well, it’s rather what I can do for you?"

"Oh?"

"I want you to come to dinner with me. On a date."

"Oh. And how is this you doing something for me?"

"Well. I’ve been informed that… you like me? Romantically?"

Grantaire seemed to still entirely for a moment, the dragon prepared to pounce. “Yes, I do in fact like you romantically.”

Enjolras waited, but Grantaire said nothing else. “Well?”

"Well what?"

"Will you go out with me? On a date?"

"No," Grantaire said slowly. “No,I don’t think I will."

Enjolras sits beside him, the wind knocked out of him entirely. “Why?”

Grantaire stands, dropping his half-finished cigarette on the pavement and stomping it out with his heel. He turned those mercurial eyes onto Enjolras and spat. “Wouldn’t want to borrow any favours I couldn’t pay back.”


End file.
